


How I got to see a miracle

by Eren_jaeger_ackerman



Series: How I got series [2]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: A little angst, Explicit Birth, Explicit Stuff, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, detailed description of bloody stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_jaeger_ackerman/pseuds/Eren_jaeger_ackerman
Summary: It's finally here, the sequel to ‘The story of how I got pregnant’As usual I won't spoil anything, so please enjoy those of you who likes this type of things like mpreg and riren~





	1. Chapter one

~A few months after the honeymoon~

Eren POV:  
It was a few months after we got back from Levi and I's honeymoon and I could say we were pretty happy and everyone had become used to our affection scenes, as I like to call them. 

Not only that, but also they got used to me being pregnant and walking around, more like waddling around, with a huge, soft, a bit squishy and very round belly. 

They love touching, feeling, caressing it like it's a treasure chest. I love when Levi is around and gets to see those scenes because he gets pretty possessive and jealous, so when he thinks I'm not looking he gets behind me and glares at whoever is touching me. 

Once, he even stated "touch my husband and you die, talk to him and you die, think about him and you die" I couldn't stop laughing. 

But pregnancy has its downsides as well, I found that I can become quite snappy and pissy with a lot of swear words, like today. 

I tried to put on my uniform again cause I felt like going for a nice walk and then use my 3DMG, but Levi caught me as I was going out and got mad at me "put down that uniform and get back in bed or so help me" I get it that he wants me to be safe but I got stubborn and replied back "I just want to go out, you can't keep me inside doing nothing forever...!" He got madder "you are bedridden, that's why you have to stay in bed! You're being careless and childish!" That's usually the point where my eyes just start watering and my chin start wobbling for no reason. 

That's exactly what happened and I started crying, like bawling my eyes out, covering my face and trembling. Levi, used to it, just embraced me and tried his best to sooth me "I'm sorry my sun...I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I get so protective I can't help it...I want you two to be as safe as possible...will you forgive me if we get a nice dinner and a warm bath...?" 

I nodded softly, hiding in his neck and hugging him tightly "s-sorry as well...I-I hate being l-like this...I just want to see my baby and end this hell of moodiness and swollen feet..."

He chuckled softly, rubbing my tummy with his thumbs "I can't wait either...c'mon let's go now and grab some dinner, I'll let you eat in bed this time..." I smiled warmly "Okay..."

He picked me up like I weighed nothing and he put me back on the bed, taking off my uniform and dressing me back with one of his shirts. 

He got distracted by the popped belly button on my tummy and started playing with it, getting responses from the baby, who kicked and moved around like crazy "you'll make them go crazy...~" he was so distracted he didn't even hear me. 

I snapped my fingers "hey, I'm talking to you...~" he woke up from his belly button induced trance and blushed flustered "w-wha...?" 

I giggled "I said, you'll make them go crazy...~" "o-oh Yeah Sorry...~ I'll go grab dinner now...~" he went out of the room still blushing.

In the meantime I was alone, I got lost in my thoughts, where a lot of insecurities laid. What if I'm not good enough, what if the baby doesn't like me, what if Levi changes his mind and leave me, so many ifs...I felt like crying again. 

Before I could though, Levi came back with food and I heard my stomach growling in hunger "food...~" 

He put the plate in front of me and I literally devoured it "were you hungry love...?~" "Yeah...~" "I noticed, I also got you something...~" I looked at him expecting and, from his chest pockets he got out sweets. 

I squealed in happiness and dug into them, it was what I've been craving for the past month and I finally got some, I didn’t even bother asking where he got them. 

Once finished, Levi picked me up again and took me to the bathroom, sitting me on the closed toilet while he filled the tub. 

Once filled we both undressed and got in. I relaxed into his chest closing my eyes as he put his arms around me "What are you going to cuddle once I won't be pregnant anymore...?~" I felt him smirk against my shoulder "I can always get you pregnant again...~" 

I blushed hard "e-erwin wouldn't a-approve...~" "oh I can be very persuasive...~" he whispered in my ear and started lazily going up and down with his hands. 

He knew I get horny easily these days, pervy bastard. I sighed softly "r-really...?~" "Yeah...~" He went up and found my nipples, which were at the most extreme sensitivity, and pinched one softly making me let out a soft but high pitched whine. 

He kept torturing me like that till I felt close and dug my nails in his legs "s-st-Ahh~ Stop t-teasing my n-nipples...~ Mmh~ they're s-sensitive...~" "Are they...?~" he smirked and turned me around so I was facing him. 

I nodded, looking at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks "You're so hot like this baby...~" he stopped pinching but he started kissing and licking my nipples as I let out high pitched moans and cries. 

"I-I...-!~" "are you close my sun...?" I nodded frantically, looking at him panting and he started sucking on them, making me lose it and cum, arching my back with his name choked on my tongue. 

I collapsed softly on Levi, who embraced me and praised me like usual after we did these things "love you my moon..." "love you too my sun..." I kissed him softly hugging his neck. 

He smiled softly as he began washing me all over. Once done, he washed himself and got out, drying himself and dressing up in a white shirt and black comfortable pants. 

He got me out as well, drying and dressing me up in briefs and one of his gigantic shirts "let's get to bed my sun..." he put me on our bed, put the body pillow Hanji made for me under my tummy and got in bed as well. 

We fell asleep cuddled closely. A few hours later I heard Levi mumble incoherently but it seemed like it was not pleasant from his scrunched up and distressed face. 

I woke him up and he sprung up from the bed and run to the bathroom, throwing up his dinner. 

A few minutes after he got back in bed and held me tightly, before cuddling his head on my tummy as I passed my hands through his hair. 

We stayed like this for a bit before finally falling asleep again. We got woken up the morning after by Hanji knocking on the door and entering, looking all somber "I have to tell you something very important..."

A/N: the first chapter has come to an end and it's a cliffhanger, I know, you already hate me but I love you, because you support me so much~  
Bu-Bye baby titans of mine~ 😘


	2. Chapter two

...I looked at her "w-what is it Hanji...?" I felt my heart beat fast and fast and this silence was killing me "just tell us...!" she was taken aback by my sudden outburst but recollected herself enough to talk soon after

"Erwin just...told me...the military police wants us to...uhm wants us to take part in...a new expedition...it's a very important and very dangerous one...they...Uhh t-they also...also demanded Levi to be with us since...since he is humanity's strongest..." 

I hid in Levi's chest trying hard not to cry "h-how long...?" Hanji sighed "one month at least..." "w-what...?? No I don't want him to go for so long...! And what if it's too dangerous, what if he won't come back..! Wha-"

"Eren! Calm down...!" I felt Levi grab my face gently as I slowly teared up "s-sorry...But I don't w-want to lose you..." He caressed my face as I saw Hanji leave the room "you won't lose me my sun...you know who I am, you know I'll be back in no time...also to see our baby be born...you two are the reason I'm surviving...

before you I was lost in a grey world filled with nightmares and pain...now that I have you and our baby I'm sure I'm even stronger now..." 

I took away his hands from my cheeks and hugged him tightly, sobbing softly "I h-hate that I-I can't go with you because I-I don't know what'll happen..." he hid my head in his chest "Shh...it'll be okay...I'll be back...I promise you my sun...don't cry anymore, I hate seeing you like this...I hate that you're like this and I can do nothing to help you because I'm the one you're crying for..." 

He looked at me sadly as I looked at him with tears filled eyes "I-I'm Sorry...I'm j-just so scared...I-I've never b-been so scared...i-i don't know what t-to think or what t-to do...I-I know that it's n-not your fault t-though..." he kept silent as he soothes my hair while I started to slowly calm down. 

I fell asleep in his arms, too exhausted after my crying session that I didn't even notice he got up to make me some lunch. 

I woke up a few minutes later with the scent of chicken soup and bread "wake up my sun, I brought lunch..." 

I opened my eyes to look at him and smiled softly "t-thank you..." I slowly sat up and he put himself behind me while he put the soup in my hands "here you go love..." he kissed my temple and I slowly started eating. 

"How did you find chicken meat...?" "I have a few friends..." "are they thugs...?" "Yeah, but don't worry...I won't get in trouble..." he smiled softly rubbing my tummy while I ate and kissed me where he could reach. 

"You sure are loving this evening..." he sighed and hugged me a bit tighter, hiding in my neck "I won't see you for an entire month...I need to be filled with you, with your scent so I can remember your voice, your beautiful eyes, your shiny smile and your soft skin...oh and how could I forget your plump lips..." 

he put the bowl on the bedside table and kissed me softly as I let him savour everything, while I did the same with him. I won't see him for a month and I'm already worried. 

"I need you..." we said at the same time as we looked at each other with need, love and desire. 

We had a wonderful and unforgettable night, our room filled with moans and sounds. Levi was very attentive and I love every second of it, we never had this type of worry and attentiveness filled love making and I was at the same time relieved, because it won't happen again and happy, because I got to experience this type of instinct based sex. 

Levi also Made sure I was comfortable with the position we were in, he touched, felt and kissed every cranny of my body and we felt like we were on cloud nine once we finished. 

I was so tired at the end I didn't even noticed I curled around my belly and fell asleep, while Levi curled around me as He spooned me with his arms wrapped tightly around my belly and interlocked with my arms. 

A/N: the second chapter is out and I really hope you like it and I don't disappoint you 🙈  
Bu-Bye my baby titans~


	3. Chapter three

~next day~ 

We woke up the next morning and we tried to stay in bed to cuddle but Erwin knocked on our door, so we shared a soft kiss and then we got up and get dressed. 

We walked in the mess hall where everyone else was and, just outside, I understood For the first time that I would not see Levi for a whole month and maybe more. 

I tried not to cry but it was perfectly visible and of course Levi noticed, so I thought he would hug me and comfort me but, instead, I was surprised when he kneeled down in front of me and gently put his forehead on my belly to whisper to the baby

"I'm so bad at this...but Ehm...I'll try..." I immediately felt the baby react to his voice, making me smile a little and softly run my hand through Levi's hair as he continued talking 

"I...I can feel you move...that's a good sign...I guess...uhh anyway, I want you to...I want you to know that I will always love you and protect you no matter what...

However, in exchange, you'll have to be super good for and to your dad while I'm away...I need to know that I can count on you to never let him be depressed or sad...after that I promise I'll be back to see you be born, hopefully..." he put a kiss on the centre of my tummy and when he got up he hugged me tightly and whispered  
"now I speak to you my sun...I love you, do you remember, till death do us apart..." he sort of chuckled drily and kissed my hands. 

He then looked at me seriously "I promise I will come back before you even know it and please don't worry about me...just worry about our baby and nothing else... 

Also please, please don't do anything stupid or reckless or I'll know it and come back to kick your ass, is that clear...?~" I heard him sniffle and chuckle brokenly, then he faced me and kissed me on the forehead so I couldn't see his red, teary eyes "Love you, to the moon and back..." 

I looked at him and tried to giggle as well but tears started to fall silently and I buried myself in his neck, hugging him tightly "I-I...I l-love you too...p-please be safe o-or I'll kill y-you..." he just nodded softly and we stayed like this for a bit before he was called and had to go away...

~two weeks after~

The first two weeks were Okay I guess, but everything went downhill when I started to crave Levi's touch, I moped around all day and couldn't distract myself, as everything reminded me of him. 

I started to enter into a depressive state and the only thing I did was to stay in our bedroom and cuddle Levi's pillow, which still had remnants of his scent. 

Another thing I did while depressed was walking around aimlessly like a ghost, but I couldn't do anything in my conditions. 

When I craved food I would throw it up a few minutes later or whenever food was mentioned for that matter, so I went pale and became a bit more skinny. 

It was a mess really, especially when I got bedridden because I couldn't keep food down and had to be fed through IV with saline solution, that was the peak of my depression, the only thing that cheered me up a tiny bit was my baby and the thought of finally having them in my arms in a short time. 

My friends did try to cheer me up by throwing a baby shower. They decorated my room, made me change in a cute outfit and gave me lots of presents. 

Needless to say I cried in happiness and thanked everyone for the fantastic day I passed as I didn't think about Levi all day. 

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and cuddled with the body pillow my friends gave me as a present.

A/N: the third chapter is out I hope you like it~  
Bu-Bye baby titans~


	4. Chapter four

~a month and few days in~

A month passed and still no sign of Levi. For a few days now I've been generally feeling sicker than usual, both mentally and physically. 

My belly had bloated a lot more than the past month and I felt like a whale. As a result I was bedridden, adding to the fact that in the past month I had also been losing weight, instead of gaining it. 

Since I was bedridden I didn't know what to do all day and I became even more depressed than I already was. 

Because of this depression I felt like sleeping a lot, but this afternoon I had a bit of trouble falling asleep as my back hurt a little and I felt a little tight, but me being me I didn't think much of it. 

Suddenly I felt a hard pain that woke me up with a start. I whimpered softly as the pain subsided slowly. 

Still unaware, I tried to fall asleep again but a harsh kick from the baby made me hiss in pain. Then, I felt liquid trickle down my thighs and horrified, finally understanding what was going on, I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. 

A few seconds later Hanji arrived running "w-what's wrong??" I pointed shakily at the puddle between my legs, too shocked to talk. 

I heard her gasp softly and run away "H-Hanji!! W-where are y-you going??" A few minutes later she came back with a bowl and a cloth, scissors, latex gloves, a blanket, lots of towels and a bucket of fresh water with a glass. 

I looked at her lost and with a mix of emotions "Okay Eren...I want you to stay as calm as possible...your water broke...which means you're giving birth today..." I looked at her in fear and then I felt a pain in my lower back, almost like all my muscles were being pulled, along with a pulsating pain in my lower abdomen "m-Mmh...h-hurts..." 

I gripped the sheets hard panting softly as the pain reached its peak before relenting slowly "I-I Want Levi...w-where is he...??" I looked at Hanji desperately. 

She looked at me sympathetically "sorry honey, it's going to be just you and me..." "n-no please, h-he has to be here he promised...! I-I won't do anything w-without him...! I-I'm scared...!" I started hyperventilating and crying a bit, mumbling and whimpering as I held my belly. 

I was almost passing out when I felt cold and damp hands on my face "l-Levi...?" I hazily looked around but only saw hanji with a damp cloth in her hand "you had me worried Eren I thought you were going to pass out...!" she looked at me worriedly then seriously and sternly "Now, I want you to listen and listen well, Levi is not here and won't be here for a while. You have to do this alone with my help, understand...!? The baby is going to suffer if they stay inside you more than necessary...!" 

I cried out in pain as another contraction ripped through me, starting at my lower back till my upper belly. I groaned softly as it subsided again even though I could still feel my hips slowly and painfully being pulled apart "I-I'll do it..! I'll do it...! Fuck, t-this hurts so bad...!" 

The only relief I felt was hanji patting my face with the damp cloth "Good boy...now I'm going to close the door and then I'll start taking off your clothes, okay...?"

I nodded weakly, still trying to regain my breath after the last contraction. I looked at Hanji as she closed the door and came back to me, taking off my clothes slowly as she put a towel folded in half under my hips. 

"Okay...your water broke but your contraction come in between more or less twenty minutes for now...we still have a long way to go..." I whimpered softly "I-I will cut Levi's dick w-when I fucking see him, I swear...!" I heard Hanji snort and I glared at her so hard "laugh again and I'll make sure to make you eat your glasses, you shitty four eyed psychopath scientist..."

She gulped clearly scared "o-Okay Sorry..." She cleared her throat "Okay...now, I need to check for dilation...I'm gonna be honest with you, this is going to be uncomfortable, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible, Okay...?" I nodded still glaring a little. 

My face changed into one of discomfort when I felt her finger enter me "Shh, I'm almost done...Shh, there we go..." I relaxed as soon as she pulled out her finger "Mmh 2cm...this is really going to take awhile...I'll check every hour Okay...? In the meanwhile I'll keep you company and soothe you when you're having a contraction..." I nodded softly. 

Three hours passed and the contractions started to become more and more painful and unbearable along with being closer and longer in time, it was like my body was being ripped apart from the inside and was trying to swallow itself. 

Hanji was there though and helped me a lot, she dabbed my sweaty forehead with fresh water, made me drink as I tended to scream and cry out a lot because of the contractions, caressed my belly and massaged my back when I needed it "Okay Eren, time for another check up..." 

I sighed and spread my legs so she could do her work. I whimpered as it really hurt, even though she was very gentle and even caressed my thigh with her free hand. 

I heard her sigh "only 3cm..." I groaned feeling very tired "I suggest trying a different approach...we can try to make you walk, I read gravity is useful in these cases, Mmh what do you think...?" I nodded weakly, before shaking my head hard as I felt another painful contraction start, making me scream in pain "u-ugh fuuuck! S-shit..! L-Levi's going to pay f-for Ahh!! This, fuck!!" I cried in pain, groaning loudly and gripping the pillow hard. 

I heard knocking and Hanji went to see who it was, turned out it was only Jean with some kind of vial in hand "ah thank you Jean, please come in your help is going to be very useful..." 

I looked at him tiredly "I need you to be the stress toy..." he nodded without hesitation "get behind him and support him..." he went behind me and let me use him as a pillow. Hanji prepared the vial and put the liquid in a syringe. 

I eyed the syringe in fear and whimpered feeling helpless "will you calm down if I tell you it's for the pain...?" "I-I guess..." "Jean please help him sit up with his back facing me..." he slowly picked me up, sitting me up like hanji wanted. 

I whimpered gripping Jean's hands tightly as I felt the prickly pain of the syringe, before slowly calming down as I started feeling less and less pain till it got at least bearable "w-what was that...?" "Epidural, helps with these type of things..." "o-oh thank you Hanji..." she smiled a bit "you're welcome honey...now relax...the pain should be at ease for now..." 

I sighed softly and actually snuggled in Jean's body, closing my eyes "feeling comfortable Eren...?" He sounded concerned "Yes thank you...why did you choose to help Hanji...?" "Because...you're my friend and I want help you..." "Mmh okay..." I was too overwhelmed to investigate further. 

In a whim, twelve hours passed and I felt like I was still at the starting point but as Hanji checked and I could tell by the urge to push I’ve been feeling for a bit that I reached full dilation. 

"I'm going to try and make you push a bit to see if the baby moves down...you can grip Jean if you feel like it's too much, also Jean is going to count to ten and you're going to push till he arrives at ten, okay...?" I nodded quickly, now even more eager that finally I could end this hell called birth. 

Hanji put a few more towels under me and put new gloves on. I gripped Jean's hands in anticipation as Hanji told me to push when I felt a contraction. I tried pushing a bit and it was strange at first, but then I felt like the internal part of my butt was on fire and I whimpered loudly. 

I stopped as soon as Jean arrived at ten "good job Eren...take deep breaths and we’ll wait for the next contraction to start..."

I took deep breaths as I was starting to feel the urge to push even more present now. I whimpered and whined "I-I have t-to push...! I-I need it...!" Hanji came back in front of me "do it honey, push...!”

I took a deep breath and started pushing hard, whimpering and groaning in pain "I-It feels a-Ahh!! Like n-Ngh!! Hell!!"  
I kept pushing till I lost my breath and the contraction stopped and collapsed in Jean's chest. 

I've been pushing for three hours and a half and I was so tired I felt like giving up "the head is almost out, you're doing so good Eren...I need one more big push and then it'll all be easier...!" 

I groaned and kept pushing, almost at my limit feeling breathless, helpless and on the verge of passing out "Ohh f-fuck!!" I gripped Jean's hands and felt the head pop out of me, making me whimper as I felt a lot of burning in my lower regions. 

I stopped pushing for two seconds to regain my breath as Jean made me drink some fresh water and cleaned my forehead from the sweat. I looked at him helplessly, searching for some kind of help but he just looked at me sympathetically. 

I started pushing again when Hanji told me to and I started seeing stars from the strain and from the pain. I started crying and sobbing in frustration as I pushed harder than ever "one shoulder is out Eren, you're almost there...!~" 

I pushed even harder, letting out an ear splitting scream and suddenly I felt like all the weight I was feeling lifted up as I collapsed back against Jean, who then let me lay back on the bed, leaving me panting and almost passing out. 

"Eren...open your eyes..." I slightly opened them hazily hearing a soft wail before it got louder and i looked at Hanji, who was now cradling in her arms a fussy baby "it's a girl look...~" I started crying softly in happiness as she put the baby on my chest and I hugged her tightly but so gently "y-you're...so p-pretty...~" 

As an instinct the baby stopped wailing as soon as she was on my chest and looked at me with big icy blue eyes curiously "h-hi baby...I-I'm your daddy...~" I kissed her forehead gently as I started feeling super lightheaded "h-Hanji what...w-what is happening...?"

"Oh, don't worry too much...you lost a large amount of blood while you were giving birth...I'll make Jean grab a transfusion kit and you'll be all fine again..."

I nodded weakly and waited. In 10 minutes Jean came back with a transfusion bag and Hanji attached it to me. 

Another twenty minutes later, after the transfusion was done I was feeling better, but I had a strange sensation in my belly. 

A couple of minutes later I was doubled over in pain again, this time I was totally confused "w-what's wrong Eren?? W-what are you feeling...??" I was left breathless and speechless by the pain "p-p-push...I-I ha-have t-ahh!!" 

Without any further explanation I got back to pushing hard, feeling even more pain than before. 

I pushed and pushed, screaming and gripping everything I could and after two more hours I had another baby, a boy, on my chest. 

I looked at the new arrival with disbelief "t-twins...? H-how...w-what...?" I started crying in joy for no reason. 

Hanji tried to take them to clean them so that I could rest and she could fix me up again but, with the last force I had in my tired body, I growled possessively "dare to touch them and I'll skin you alive..." then I passed out because of the strain. 

Welcome to the world:  
Isabel Carla Ackerman-Jaeger: 4kg and 46cm 

Andrew Cameron Ackerman-Jaeger: 3kg And 35cm

Lots of love from the twins


	5. Chapter five

~later that evening~

Hanji POV:  
"dare to touch them and I'll skin you alive..." After that Eren passed out and then I could clean him and the twins up. After that I put them in the infirmary and I gave Eren some saline solution through IV so he could regain energy as he didn't eat anything in all day and went through a huge strain. 

As I finished setting the IV up I suddenly heard footsteps running and it was Erwin, breathless and all dirty. I promptly run to him and gave him some water "what happened...??" 

He gulped down the water and grabbed my hand "l-Levi...h..help..." he began running again towards the entrance of HQ dragging me with him. 

We arrived at the entrance and I gasped in horror when I noticed an unconscious and bloody Levi "what happened to him!?" I ran to him and controlled his injuries, noticing copious blood coming from the back of his head. 

"He got slammed against a tree by a Titan and then fell on the floor..." "what are we waiting for then?! Let's get him to the infirmary...!" 

We brought him back to the Emergency part of the infirmary and I first tended to his head injury, cleaning and stitching it before bandaging it. 

I then controlled his ribs and spine which, thankfully, were fine, apart from a big bruise starting to form on his back where he was slammed against the tree. 

I controlled his limbs and he had a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and leg. 

I put the shoulder back in its position and bandaged it tight against his chest, then I put a cast on both the wrist and leg. 

After putting a transfusion IV in his arm I collapsed in a chair, tired from working almost an hour or so. 

Levi woke up after an hour more and immediately appeared agitated "what's wrong Levi...?" He turned his head towards me but his eyes weren't really focused on me. 

I gasped and ran to him "l-Levi can you see me..??" He shook his head shocked, staring into the void "w-why I can't a-anything...?? W-what is this bullshit Hanji?!" He tried to grab my shirt with his broken wrist, hissing but gripping it tightly and pulling me to him. 

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry..." he pushed me away with force hissing in pain as he pushed me. 

He searched for me with his spent eyes "tell me what happened now...! Tell me before I kill you...!" 

I've never heard him being this desperate before and I just looked at him shocked "I-I...Erwin s-said you got slammed I-into a tree and fell on the floor...he b-brought you here and y-you had a huge gash in the back of your h-head...t-the injury probably c-caused damage t-to your eyes as well...I-I'm Sorry..." 

I saw him bow his head down and noticed his shoulders shake "I-I don't know the seve-" "shut up...!" "M-maybe if-" "I said shut the fuck up...!!" He shook harder trying to contain whatever he was feeling. 

I tried to comfort him but he snapped his head towards me "Where is Eren...? I want him here..." "w-well he's resting now...I-it's very late..." he frowned more than usual "Eren, now...don't make me repeat myself shitty glasses..." "I-I can't...sorry..." 

He bowed His head down again and started shaking hard, before he started breathing hard "I-I need him...I want him...n-need his voice...h-his touch, now...!" He gripped his hair and I watched him helplessly as I didn't want to worsen things and I actually didn't know what to do to help him. 

After a bit he curled into himself and fainted after wearing himself out with that panic attack. 

I stayed still for a moment or two, still shocked after seeing him like this, and then I proceeded to put him on his back again and bandaged his eyes, hoping it would help with the healing process. 

I sighed and put his bed in the recovering part of the infirmary, where Eren was still sleeping with the twins. 

I went to leave them alone before deciding to stay and wait till they woke up to explain the situation. 

~a couple of hours later~

Eren POV:  
I woke up feeling very sore and somewhat still tired. 

I noticed I was put in the infirmary and looked at my left and sighed relieved as I saw the twins. 

Then, I heard a sound at my right and turned my head. It got all of myself to not scream in horror as I saw Levi unconscious and bandaged from head to toe. 

I covered my mouth and felt tears fill my eyes before a few fell as I let out a choked sob. 

Only then I felt arms around me "Shh..." I looked up and it was Hanji with a sad look on her face "w-what happened...?" I looked at him again, noticing he had also bandaged eyes. 

I looked at Hanji with more tears falling down my eyes "oh honey..." I sobbed again, confused and worried "t-tell me w-what happened n-now..." 

She sighed "during the expedition he was slammed against a tree by a Titan and then he fell down...but don't be scared by all the bandages...the worst injury he has is in the back of his head..." 

I looked at him and then at her again "t-that's why h-he has bandaged eyes...?" She looked at me sympathetically "I'm afraid yes...the injury caused damage to the nerves that connect to his eyes and thus he lost his eyesight...he didn't want to be visited so I don't know if it's a severe damage or it's curable, I'm sorry..." 

I listened to her and started shaking softly, covering my mouth again to silence my sobs "Shh...it's okay honey...I'll start finding a cure right away...you just have to take care of yourself and the twins for now, Okay...? Can you promise me...?" 

I nodded weakly looking at the twins who still slept peacefully, not bothered by anything. 

Hanji left without a word putting curtains between me and Levi "it's probably the best now...I don't want you to worry about anything else but you..." I nodded and looked down, images of what might have happened to Levi flashing in my mind, haunting me. 

I heard a soft wail, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I looked over at the crib where the twins laid and noticed Isabel fuss a little, so I grabbed her carefully, putting her in my arms. 

She opened her eyes and stopped fussing when she saw me and gave me a toothless smile, kicking her legs and gurgling happily. 

I smiled warmly, absolutely fallen in love and awestruck, having completely forgotten what happened a few seconds ago. 

She then slowly changed face and started fussing again, whining softly "o-oh no no no don't cry...it's okay, it's okay...are you hungry...?" She wailed louder "of course you are..." I looked around panicking because I didn't know what to do, before I felt her pat my chest with her tiny hand "t-there's nothing there for-" 

I let out a confused sound as she attached herself on my nipple and began sucking, happily settling her hand on my chest and drank hungrily

"-y-you...? I-I guess t-there is something after all..." I shivered at the strange sensation and looked at her as she relaxed in my arms and kept sucking milk from me. 

After a few minutes she stopped and fell asleep in my arms, satisfied and satiated. I put her back in the crib and took Andrew, who also had started fussing and whining hungrily. 

I settled him in my arms so that he was comfortable and let him feed himself like his sister did. 

"You were such a surprise young man...you're going to be a troublemaker, aren't you...?" I caressed his head gently and he looked at me with big eyes as I smiled warmly. 

After a bit he fell asleep and I grew tired as well, so I picked Isabel up as well and put her on the bed as well. 

I cuddled them and fell asleep. 

~few days later~

I passed most of my time caring for the twins and checking on Levi's conditions. 

Hanji told me the episode he had a few days ago before he was put in the infirmary and I listened, feeling my heart race. She told me he probably wouldn't remember anything from that episode as it was very traumatic for him, so she told me not to say anything. 

One day I was talking to him as he slept, when he scrunched his face and turned his head around "why is it so dark in here...? Is Anyone here...?" he really didn't remember anything from that episode. 

I took his hand, paying attention to the wrist, and he jolted a bit "E-Eren is that you...?" I caressed his face "yes...it's me...how are you feeling...?" "Why can't I see anything...? Is it night...? Can you turn on the light so I can see you...?" 

I sighed brokenly and sat on the bed with him, holding him to my chest "it's still day and...y-you are...you a-are b-blind..." He stilled and turned his head to me "w-what Do you mean Eren...? Don't joke around, turn on the lights..." he sounded so desperate, I couldn't help but let out a soft sob. 

"I-I'm Sorry...I wish I-I was joking..." 

He hugged me tightly, hiding again in my chest as he shook softly "h-how...?"

I sighed brokenly again "y-you got slammed into a tree and fell on the floor...Hanji said there was a big gash in the back of your head and it's probably what caused your blindness..." 

I sniffled at the end but I felt his hand cup my cheek and with a sad but genuine smile he said "it's late to say this but, told you I'd come back..."

I looked at him and held his hand, trembling as I started sobbing again. He hugged me tightly "Shh...don't be sad about it...there were  
worse injuries than mine...I don't regret one bit having saved another life and you know it...I'll be fine as long as I have you with me...a perfect nurse...~"

I nodded weakly trying to laugh softly as I held him against my chest tightly "I-I missed you..." I kissed his head gently but I soon got distracted by a soft whiny cry that made Levi perk up "w-what is this sound...? Is t-that...?"


	6. Chapter six

...I soon got distracted by a soft whiny cry that made Levi perk up "w-what is this sound...? Is t-that...?"

I smiled softly and picked the babies up "Yes they are..." Levi put a confused face, arching his brow "t-They...?" I chuckled "it was quite a surprise to say the least...~ say hi to Isabel Carla Ackerman and Andrew Farlan Ackerman..."

Levi then tried to get up to reach them, but being unbalanced he fell from the bed before I could do anything and hurt himself again. 

I gasped and helped him up again making him groan in pain "Are you Okay...?? He shook his head "m-my back and m-my head...h-hurts..." he had difficulties breathing and I tried to run to call Hanji but he stopped me "I-I...stay p-please..." "b-but you're hurt...!" He gripped me harder. 

I sighed and grabbed a first aid kit that was in the room and tended to his new injuries and treated the opened ones that were already there. 

"T-thank you..." "I'm not qualified to be a doctor they'll surely get infected if I let them like that, please let me call Hanji..." he shook his head stubbornly "s-stay here, so I k-know I'm not in s-some kind of fucked up dream..."

I sighed again "fine...you're behaving like a child though..." "child? what child?" "You...rest now..." I let him sleep with his head in my lap, while I caressed his hair gently, tracing the fabric of the bandages. 

After a bit I fell asleep as well but I got woken up by Levi moaning in discomfort and shivering in his sleep, I tried waking him up but then I noticed his forehead was burning. 

I gasped softly as he even started breathing hard "shit...!" I run to grab medicine for fever and a bowl of cold water with a cloth. 

I came back and dampened the cloth in the water, dabbing Levi's face gently with it. He sighed and tried to frantically grab whatever he had in front of him, while he lamented my name. 

I held his hand gently caressing the back of it "Shh...I'm here..." I made him take his medicine, to which he refused like a child, and I had to almost force it down his throat. 

In the next few days I had to take care of basically three kids. Levi became pissy and childish due to his fever, he wanted all my attention and he pretended everything from me, from food, to water, to bathing him (Yes I had to do that too since he couldn't himself). He wanted me to feed him and would look at me like a hurt puppy if I didn't. 

After those few days Levi's fever went down and we could even take off the bandages on his head and eyes for the first time. 

I held my breath as I slowly took them off his eyes. When I was done I looked at him and couldn't help but cry softly after seeing his dull and spent eyes for the first time ever after the incident. 

Levi hugged and reassured me, letting me cuddle with him. I almost fell asleep in his arms when I head this soft wail again. 

"T-they are here...? C-can I...?" He reaches for the wail hesitantly "Of course...here..." I put his arm in the best position possible and put Isabel in it. 

"c-Can you describe who I'm holding...?" I caressed his head softly "you're holding Isabel...She has your eye shape but my eye colour...she has a cute little nose, like yours, rosey and pouty lips-" "like yours...~" I blushed softly "...y-Yeah like mine...all in all she's gorgeous" 

Levi tried to caress every detail of her face and immediately she grabbed his fingers and cooed. I saw Levi's face melt and start crying, clutching her tightly but with the utmost care. 

I looked in awe as he just broke apart before caressing his face and his hair gently "Shh...you don't want to make her sad, hearing you like this..." I tried (note tried) to soothe him with soft spoken words.

He didn't respond, just slowly stopped crying as he looked down, staring into nothing but actually wanted to meet Isabel's gaze. 

"Why me...?" I looked at him sympathetically “I-I don't know bu-" he cut me off "I mean I've done pretty bad things but why now...?" 

Sighing, I just entered in the bed and brought my arms around him with Andrew in my arms as well "you'll be fine...I promise...I'm sure Hanji's got something to help..."

Levi just leaned against me "what if it's permanent...? I won't get to see our twins grow big...I won't get to see you again... I-I won't get to see your shimmering eyes and your pretty smile ever again...it's been so long since I've seen it..." I looked at him sadly "Don't think like that...everything can be fixed...you taught me so..." I planted a warm kiss on Levi's temple smiling softly the whole time. 

"I guess so..." a whiny cry was heard again and I took that as in 'I'm hungry' so I fed them both, before giving Isabel back to Levi "Can you burp her for me...?" He turned his slightly panicked face towards me "I-I don't know w-what to d-do..." I smile softly "Just pat her gently on the back..."

He awkwardly pat her back and a little cute burp from both babies was heard, making us chuckle a bit. 

We then decided it was time for the twins to sleep, so I put them between me and Levi and we cuddled, falling asleep in a second.


	7. Chapter seven

Just about a few months after the whole incident Levi's eyes didn't heal at all and he even seemed to get worse each day, preferring to stay all day in bed, not talking at all, sometimes even refusing to eat. 

The only thing he did from time to time was to stubbornly try to put on his gear and use it in secret, but every time it happened someone always stopped him before he hurt himself again. 

I was so sad seeing him like this and feeling hopeless about it. So I decided to drag him out of his bed everyday for an hour or so and bring him to the forest near HQ, so that he could relax and clear out his mind. 

When he was in the forest he actually looked peaceful and always had a content expression on. I knew he would love all the calming sounds of the forest, birds chirping, the soft breeze running through the trees and rustling the leaves. 

If it was night it was possible to hear the crickets and the owls, sometimes it was even possible to hear wolves howling at the moon. 

One day I brought him to a lake I found deep into the forest, so we could take a nice bath in the refreshing water to clear our mind and body. 

I could say it was the only times I could see Levi give out a few small smiles and in general releasing a happy and content vibe. 

We would talk a lot, which was surprising coming from him, we would lay down on the forest floor and stay in each other arms, with the occasional presence of the twins, who would both bring happiness to Levi but also sadness because he felt like he was losing all the important steps of them growing, such as them starting to crawl and even stay on their feet for a few seconds without any help. 

We were both losing hope in finding a cure for Levi when suddenly, Hanji just bursted into our rooms, screaming like a maniac about a cure she finally found in one of the medical books she found at the market. 

We were so excited that we tried immediately, but a couple of days later when we took off the bandages nothing had happened and we were just disappointed and sad with Levi getting even more depressed that not even our usual strolls in the forest would cheer him up. 

After a week from the fiasco and working with Hanji to find a cure, my brain came up with the crazy genius idea to use a bit of my Titan dna so that Levi would get healing powers for a short while to heal his eyes but not enough to be able to transform. 

At first Levi was very skeptical and was about to say no and give up, but I don't know how and I don't know why Mikasa just sprung up and grabbed Levi by his shirt and I was about to yell at her, but she actually gave him a really deep and profound talk and Levi, with the rest of us were left speechless. 

Levi decided to follow my plan even though he kept saying it was a crazy idea. 

Hanji used a syringe to take a sample of my blood and injected it into Levi's veins. 

As an immediate effect he passed out and Hanji and I freaked out, but then I remembered it happened the same to me so we calmed down. 

We bandaged back his eyes so that if it really worked Levi wouldn't have to look at bright lights as first thing when he opened his eyes. 

Levi POV:

After the injection I suddenly passed out and then I woke up with a start. 

I was about to be disappointed again when I still couldn't see anything apart from blurred shadows. 

Then I touched my face and finally noticed the bandages covering my eyes, so I tried to get rid of them, but hands blocked me 

"Here, let me help...just close your eyes so it won't get too bright when you open them..." I closed my eyes following Eren's advice. 

Slowly but anxiously and with shaky hands Eren peeled away the bandages "w-well...? Did..Did it w-work...?" I heard him in part as I just stared into nothing, blinking slowly then rapidly, before actually tearing up

"I-I'm Sorry...I thought I-it would work..." I looked at Eren's sad face and took in all the new details about him before softly and brokenly speaking "well your hair sure got longer since the last time I saw it..." I smugly smiled but I was also crying a bit in joy of finally being able to see again. 

A gasp and a scream is all Eren could get out of his mouth as he launched himself in my arms and I just grabbed him tightly kissing him passionately, almost desperately to which He responded with an even more desperate kiss. 

We broke into a full desperate and need filled make-out session that lasted about half an hour, before we finally calmed down and snuggled naked under the covers. 

I looked at Eren and caressed his hair, before speaking softly "can I see the twins now...? I wanted to since I got my sight back but you were so sexy I couldn't resist...~" I smirked softly and he blushed "close your eyes dummy...~" "But I just got my Si-" He shushed me with his finger on my lips "just close your eyes...~" 

I heard a lot of shuffling around before I heard Eren's voice call out "you can open your eyes..." I slowly opened them and gasped softly, seeing an almost glowing figure with two bundles in their arms.

I gulped down the lump I didn't know I had and finally recognised Eren who carried the twins in his arms, smiling sweetly "t-they're gorgeous and you're absolutely glowing...are you sure you're not an angel and I just died...?" 

I just stared dumbly at the three of them, only for Eren to laugh softly "you didn't die and I'm certainly 100% not an angel...~" he put both babies in my arms and looked at me lovingly while I just couldn't bring myself to blink, afraid of losing some important actions, as I moved my eyes from the babies to Eren 

"t-these are...these a-are ours...we made t-them...I can finally see them...they have so much in common with you and me...they're so tiny...they look l-like tiny versions of us...oh my god..." I rambled and Eren just giggled at me "you sure are talkative huh...?~" 

I blushed "shut up...I still can't process all this happiness...it's all so new to me and seems so unreal..." he just smiled "well it's real so you better get used to it...~"

He got in bed with me and the twins and we stayed like this, cuddling, until the babies started getting fussy. 

"Oh I guess it's feeding time..." I looked at Eren curiously "I actually am curious on how you feed them..." Eren flushed brightly "w-well...like a-anyone w-would do..." 

I looked at him dead serious "show me..." he shook his head blushing harder "n-no it's embarrassing..." I smirked "I've seen you in ways you can't even imagine...~ so go ahead...~"

Eren Just flushed even more and opened the shirt he apparently stole from my closet and feed first Isabel and then Andrew. 

Once he was done I came up with an idea and smirked "can I try...?~" he looked at me confused "t-try what...?" I smirked even more "That...~" he got completely flushed again "n-no...!~" I fake pouted "Aww Why not...?~ it would be so sexy watching your reaction...~" Eren blushed more and sighed "f-fine...but it'll never happen again..." "I can deal with that...~"


	8. Chapter eight

..."can I try...?~" he looked at me confused "t-try what...?" I smirked even more "That...~" he got completely flushed again "n-no...!~" I fake pouted "Aww Why not...?~ it would be so sexy watching your reaction...~" Eren blushed more and sighed "f-fine...but it'll never happen again..." "I can deal with that...~"

Eren POV: 

I blushed and put the babies in their cradle to sleep and then put them in the next room so they wouldn't get disturbed. 

I gulped and returned to the bedroom, locking the door "come here Eren..." I heard Levi speak as I looked at him. 

I walked to him as he sat on the edge of the bed "strip..." he smirked and I blushed again, letting his shirt slide slowly down my arms "come closer..." 

I put myself between his legs, looking down at him as he looked back before hugging my midriff tightly, hiding his face into my belly. I smiled warmly kissing his head, caressing his hair. 

"I missed you..." he mumbled "but I was with you all this time..." "I couldn't see you...it was horrible..." I looked at him sympathetically "I'm sorry darling for not thinking about my powers before..."

He sighed, blowing air in my belly button, making me giggle softly "it's fine baby...now where were we...?~" 

I blushed as he turned us around, pushing me on our bed and straddling me. I felt his eyes roam on my body and I tried to cover it up, feeling a bit self conscious. 

He pinned my arms up "no shyness, no self consciousness when you're with me...you're so so sexy when you're honest..." I blushed till my chest, feeling embarrassed "aw lovely shade of red, just how I like it...~" 

he started kissing and worshipping everywhere on my body, avoiding all my weak spots to tease me "s-stop teasing me...~" he smirked "why would I...?~ I love the sounds you make when I tease you...~" 

He kept teasing, until he felt satisfied by how red and panting I was. He looked at me and suddenly pinched one of my nipples, making me whine softly. 

He smirked and kept rubbing and pinching both my nipples with his thumbs and indexes as I moaned sweetly, biting my lip "n-no Mmh~ s-stop ah~ t-they a-ahre sensitive...~ I-it'll come Ngh~ o-out oh...~" 

he pinched a bit harder while smirking "that's the point...~" he flicked one and pinched it again until I could embarrassingly feel liquid run down of it. 

I flushed a scarlet red and tried to push him away, but he was still stronger than me and he licked a stripe where the milk had run down, then latched himself around my nipple and started sucking. 

I whined softly and in a high pitched tone "n-noo...~ y-you p-ah~ perverted o-Ohh~ old man, s-stoop...~" I gripped his hair and, without noticing, I started to subtly rut against his thigh. 

"Being a bad boy Eren...?~" he smirked licking his lips as I looked at him hazily "w-what...?" He chuckled "such a pretty face you're making...~" he got back to abusing my nipples making me whimper and claw at his nape. 

He growled softly biting my nipple making me cry out loudly, trembling softly in pleasure and pain "y-you brute...~" he smirked "I thought you loved biting...~" he kissed the bite scars on my hands, the only ones that never healed fully as I blushed "w-well...~" 

He looked at me "Yes..?~" he got back to rubbing my nipples with his thumbs "Mmh...~" I looked at him with hooded eyes panting softly as he chuckled kissing my nose "cute...~ I missed this face...~"

I grabbed his face and kissed him slowly but passionately and full of need, he kissed back letting his hands roam again on my body. 

We kept kissing as he caressed my hips and thighs while I caressed his cheekbones and hair. I could feel the sweet warmth of his hands and his body that was flushed against mine, I could also hear the sound of our lips touching and the sound of skin rubbing against skin. 

I moaned as he finally reached between my legs. He started kissing my neck as he palmed my member to which I started to subtly rut against his hand, moaning softly and gripping his shoulders gently. 

"D-Don't stop a-ah...~" "wouldn't Dream of it...~" he began to jerk both of us off as I blushed softly, moaning sweetly. 

He put the fingers of his other hand on my lips and, blushing more, I started licking before sucking and wetting them good. 

He pulled his fingers out and spread my legs further apart, tracing my hole "ready...?" I nodded softly "y-yeah...hurry up p-please..." 

I felt his finger push against the tight ring of muscles, before entering with ease. 

I let out soft sounds as he started thrusting his finger in and out slowly while going back to caressing and kissing every inch of my body, also leaving hickeys along the way. 

I was lost in blissful pleasure when he added a finger, curling them against that spot, making me moan in a particularly high pitched tone. 

"Is it here baby boy...?~" I nodded quickly "y-yeah...~ m-more....!~ there...~" he curled his fingers again, rubbing and pushing against my prostate "o-Ohh~" I gripped the pillow, moaning sweetly against it "f-feels good l-Levi...~ more...!~" 

He added a finger, scissoring and thrusting all three of them swiftly and fast. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach, I was close to coming "I-I'm gonna Ah!~ c-cum...!~ s-stop...!~ I-I Want you t-Mmh!~ to feel g-good as well...~" I looked at him softly with hooded and teary eyes from the pleasure as he smirked, pulling out his fingers "you're so thoughtful...~ thank you love...~" 

He aligned himself, before pushing in slowly, groaning softly "y-you're so tight Eren...fuck...!~" I yelped in a high pitched tone, wrapping myself around him. 

Once he was completely inside I whined softly, hugging his waist tighter as he stilled so that I could get used to the feeling. 

I looked at him hazily "y-you can go..." he started moving slowly but deeply, I moaned putting my head back slightly as I hugged his neck tightly. 

He went faster grabbing my hips tightly, losing himself in the bliss and groaning softly, moaning my name. 

I loved when he was so lost that he started getting vocal and more needy and touchy than usual. 

"You...feel soo ngh~ good...I don't...know if I can Mmh~ go much longer ugh...~ d-does it...feel good Eren...?~" I nodded fast "I-I love it...!~ p-please harder...!~" 

"As you...wish my sun..." He thrusted harder, spreading my legs and putting them on his shoulders to go deeper. 

I cried out when he grazed my prostate, scratching his back and trembling in pleasure. He smirked and started pounding right on it, making me cry out louder and higher. 

As he started going even faster I felt the same hot knot forming in the pit of stomach, I was close again and judging by the not calculated and sloppy thrusts Levi was giving he was too. 

I whined softly "I-I'm gonna c-cum...!!~" levi groaned "y-yeah...me too...Ngh...!~" he jerked me off hard as I whimpered loudly, cumming hard on our stomachs and my chest, followed by Levi who came inside me. 

I trembled softly as I tried to regain my breath, while Levi collapsed on me, pulling out and panting as well. We stayed like that for a bit. 

We then looked at each other, putting our foreheads together. He pecked my lips "I love you so much my sun...my life is devoted to only you..." I blushed cutely but smiled warmly as he kissed my hands again. 

"I love you too my beautiful moon..." I cupped his face "...in fact my love goes to the moon..." I pecked his forehead "...and back..." I kissed his lips gently giggling softly as I saw Levi blush "s-stop it...I'm so gross and sticky with sweat...you can't go and kiss me like that..." 

I giggled again "my lovely clean freak...~" he blushed harder "brat, stop seriously...when we take a shower I'll think about letting you kiss me the way you want..." "Well Alright mr I got a broom stick up my butt...~" 

He glared at me and threw me on his shoulder, tickling me as I bursted out laughing "that serves you right, filthy brat...~" 

He went to the bathroom and opened the water of shower, with me still on his shoulder "can you put me down...?~ I'm not a potato bag...~" "Nope, this is your punishment...~" he started tickling me again "n-Noo!!~ s-stop it!~" I giggled loudly, trying to break free. 

After a bit he put me down and got us in the shower. I looked at him as he washed himself, before washing me as well. We stayed in the shower a bit, ending up doing it a second time. 

We dried up and went back to bed, after retrieving the twins to put them near us. We laid down and I cuddled up to Levi, who instead decided to put himself back on top of me and snuggling in my chest. 

I smiled warmly kissing his head "feeling cuddly...?" He nodded burying himself more into my chest "Mmh yes..." he circled my midriff with his arms and almost purred when I run my fingers through his hair. 

After some minutes his breath evened out as he fell asleep peacefully. I cuddled him some more before falling asleep as well. 

~years later~

Years passed and the war finally ended, which allowed us to finally be a happy family like we always wanted. 

Also, today was the day of our anniversary and I had a big surprise for Levi. 

I got dressed in something nice and wrapped Levi's gift in nice paper while I watched the twins play together. 

"Isabel, Andrew time to go...~" "okay papa...~" they run to me hugging my legs as I smiled sweetly "Okay, now...~ I want you two to dress super well and then we go see auntie Hanji and uncle Erwin as they have a surprise for papa and daddy...~" 

They nodded eagerly and went to get dressed quickly as Levi entered the room "well hi there beautiful...~" I smiled happily "Hi Levi...~" I went to hug him tightly and kiss him softly "happy anniversary my sun...~" he gave me a pair of keys and I looked at him curiously "what are these for...?~" he smirked softly "you'll find out soon...~" "oh okay...~" 

I took his gift "by the way, happy anniversary my beautiful moon...~" I put it in his hands and smiled excitedly "What's in here...?~" "nothing much, just open it...~"

He ripped the paper, inside there was a little box with a note on it:

"Only a father would understand this~" 

I looked at his confused face and then he opened the box. His face went from confused to shocked "i-is it...a-are you really...? Am I-I...? W-what...??"

I giggled happily "Yes it's true, yes I'm really pregnant, yes you're going to be a dad, again...~" "oh my god...!~" he picked me up and spun us around excitedly, before hugging me tightly "I'm going to be a dad...~ we're having a baby...~ this is the best gift ever...!~" 

I smiled happily "glad to know you're as happy as I am...~" "how could I not...?~" he kissed me passionately putting his hands on my belly. 

"We're going to have a little sibling...?~" I looked at the twins and smiled warmly "yes...~" "Yey...!~" I giggled "Thank you papa and daddy...!~" they hugged our legs and giggled happily. 

"What a wonderful little family...~" I looked up and saw Hanji and Erwin in front of the door, smiling as well.  
"Uncle, auntie...!~ we're going to have a baby sibling...!~" "oh if it isn't wonderful...~ congratulations Eren and Levi...~" we smiled "thank you...~" 

"Now we want you to see our present Eren...~" I nodded eagerly "I want as well...~ is the key needed...?" "Yes my sun...let's go...~" 

They put a blindfold over my eyes and put me in a carriage, along with Isabel, Andrew and Levi. 

We took many turns and after half and hour or so the carriage stopped. Levi helped me get out. He then walked me on a strange surface, till he stopped again. 

"Where are we levi...?" "You'll find out soon, you can take off the blindfold...~" when I took the blindfold I first saw a big water source, but when I looked down I couldn't help but letting out a high toned scream, I was standing on sand "n-no way...!!~ y-you found it...??~" I looked at Levi excitedly "yes we did...~" he smiled softly and I hugged him tightly, showering him with kisses "thank you, thank you!~" 

He blushed lightly smirking softly "it's no big deal...~ but that's not all, come with me...~" he grabbed my hand and we ran in a certain direction. 

I then saw a big cottage with a terrace that faced the sea "w-wow...it's stunning...!~" "well I hoped you'd like it since it'll be our house from now on...~" 

I looked at him shocked "r-really...?? Are you being serious...??~" he nodded "of course...~" "Ahh I love you so much Levi...!~" I kissed him again and then he picked me up bridal style "let's get inside...~"

We went inside and Levi did the tour of the house, it had two bedroom plus the master bedroom. Each bedroom had a bath and then it had a big living room with the kitchen and the dining room near it. 

That night we all cuddled in the big bed and dreamt peacefully on what the future will hold for our little family. 

~The end~


End file.
